This disclosure relates to a tangential onboard injector (TOBI) module used in a gas turbine engine. More particularly, the disclosure relates to vanes provided in the TOBI module.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
TOBI vanes are provided in the combustor section and provide the first fixed stage of the turbine section. In one example, a first rotating stage of a high pressure turbine section is immediately downstream of the TOBI vanes. One typical arrangement TOBI vane arrangement includes an airfoil extending radially between and integrally connected to spaced apart inner and outer platforms. The inner and outer platforms typically have a forward flange that is fastened to fixed structure, such as a turbine housing at the inner flow path and an outer case at the outer flow path.
An array of integral TOBI nozzles is typically fastened to the inner TOBI flange to provide a TOBI module. The TOBI nozzles introduce cooling fluid to the first stage high pressure turbine rotor. Combustor and diffuser housings are separately secured to the TOBI module.
The loads on the TOBI mounting flanges must withstand driving loads and stresses from the core flow exiting the combustor section. These flanges may exhibit wear from rocking of the TOBI vanes during engine operation.